board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ron DeLite
CantFaketheFunk 21. Ron DeLite Ron isn't as awesome as Jake, but he makes up for it in adorable and just being overall funny and endearing. He has some of the best moments in the game, with the whole "Did you commit the crime?" "Yes! .... I mean, noooooo!" and stuff. Plus, his way of talking was just... really amusing. He's like a cute cuddly bunny. He and Dessie are a really sweet married couple, and I love the whole concept of him rescuing her like he did. But who the hell would hire the guy as a security guard? ---- Cloud and Squall 32nd: Ron DeLite Appearances: 3-2 Favorite Quote: " Our motto is 'Cut it out, pleeeeeeeease!' " One thing I love about Ron, is how he always insisted he was Mask^DeMasque. Especially since he was! He was one of the smarter clients out there. Planning the exact same thing as Luke Atmey. Though because of his wife- he got off for both crimes he didn't commit. His biggest mistake was putting the body in the safe. Wow, that was a bad move. But other than that, everything he did was pretty smart. Thanks to Phoenix, he managed to outsmart his blackmailer- Luke Atmey. Of course he wasn't smart enough to realize that Kane Bullard wasn't blackmailing him, but blackmailing Atmey. That would've also saved a lot of trouble as well. But ahh well. That would've kind of ruined the entire case right there. Ron was pretty good as far as clients go. ---- DNEA 25. Ron Delite Ron Delite is one of those characters that I rank and then say to myself "The **** am I smoking?" I'm still questioning myself as to why I put him so high. Maybe it's because I imagine him with a high-pitched girlyman voice. Besides, when you're hearing how Ron and his wife met and imagine him uselessly flailing his limbs while shrieking... something. Wait no... actually that's not really entertaining I guess but scr ---- Naye745 43. Ron DeLite one of my favorite characters! er, well, not exactly you see, he is kind of adorable and likeable but at the same time i wouldn't exactly call him a favorite... ---- Paratroopa1 32. Ron DeLite The best character in a case with a pretty weak cast overall. Ron's pretty cute, a pretty likeable (I use the word likeable too much) defendant despite having some misgivings about his innocence at first, his occasionally annoying but usually endearing voice-trailing-off gimmick, and his Princess Leia hair. I can't decide whether or not him actually being Mask*DeMasque was a plot twist or not. I mean, I bought into the whole "Ron is not Mask*DeMasque" thing, but I thought it was because it was really Desirée. Oops. Still, they should've made that one out to be a bigger deal than it really was, it was just kinda like "oh, Luke's not Mask*DeMasque, I guess Ron was, imagine that, okay moving on." It would've been interesting if we had gotten to see more of this split personality of his. Ron's pretty smart, too, despite seeming like a delusional goofball - his adamance that he was really Mask*DeMasque was not because he was delusional or wanted attention, it was to get out of being accused of murder, same as Atmey. So, he's pretty awesome all around. What the hell at everyone just totally not caring that he got away with stealing a bunch of stuff, though. C'mon, you finally caught the guy who you know stole a ton of valuable stuff, and just because of a silly court loophole you're not going to try him for it? Come ON! ---- SSBM_Guy 27. Ron DeLite http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/amasugi.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/RonnieDeScarrie.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/maskDeMasque-ColouredHeister.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/MaskInTheSuit.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-128.jpg Case(s): 3-2 DON'T IGNORE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! Ron DeLite is awesome. ...Well, no. Not exactly. I mean, he is awesome and all, but not that great...Seriously, though, Ron is a great character. He is Mask*DeMasque, after all. And Mask*DeMasque is awesome. Mask*DeMasque is basically Ron in badass form. He's completely cunning and smart, managing to elude everyone and make his grand escape. ...Of course, he's just following Atmey's orders, but still. Mask*DeMasque is just awesome. And Ron himself? He's hilarious. He has great moments, such as when Godot simply asks Ron "Did you do it?". And Ron answers "Yes.", causing everyone to just sorta stare at him until Ron realizes what he says and quickly says "Er...I mean...No, no, no, no, no, no!". Ron is just a great defendant all-in-all. He's hilarious, you can tell that he's innocent right from the bat, and he's just...awesome. Oh, and in Mask*DeMasque form, he's badass. Also, his fighting skills are nearly as awesome as Meekins. I mean, he manages to make some robbers stop holding up Desirée just from a simple scream. I mean, whoa. That's badass. His scream can make robbers flee. Also, his theme song is awesome. ---- transience 34. Ron Delite - a bigtime emo kid - really, I'm not sure why this guy is likable.. but he is - how the hell is this guy Mask*Demasque - how the hell did he get a job in security - what the hell ---- WiggumFan267 32. Ron DeLite I like Ron... sometimes. His crybabiness can potentially be nerve-on-getting (depsite some pretty funny animations), but when he isn't whining, he's a pretty interesting guy. He insists he's Masque*DeMasque, which makes you all like "whoa not only is this case different cuz there's no murder (lol, wait) but he's confessing to the crime, where we're the victims, whoa cool". I have no idea how he got a job as a security guard, but I imagine he does well out of pure luck, and I'd like to see him doing that job. >_> Plus, Masque*DeMqsque is all like whoa, some crazy villain, thats kinda cool. Why is he this high? I unno. Felt like it. ---- Leonhart4 30. Ron DeLite The Good: There's just something about this guy that's endearing. I think he's got some pretty awesome gimmicks, with the voice trailing off, the "Don't ignore meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" stuff, etc., and he's got some great animations. Plus, I love the Mask*DeMasque theme music. I'm not sure if Ron actually being Mask*DeMasque is supposed to be a plot twist or not. The first time I finished the case, I still wasn't sure if he actually was or not. It's one of those "Man, this is way too obvious, so it can't be true" things, especially after the first trial day. There's more to this guy than meets the eye, too. He basically had the same idea as Luke Atmey (Get convicted of a lesser crime to get off the hook for a bigger crime) and he realizes at the end that he got off the hook as Mask*DeMasque, so he's definitely not stupid, though hiding Bullard's body in the safe was about as idiotic as it gets. And then there was the whole hiding his costume in the trash can after the first heist. Hmmm...Maybe he's not so smart. Who knows? Plus, I think Ron and Dessie are a good couple. It's obvious that he loves her if he's willing to become Mask*DeMasque to save his marriage, or maybe he's just whipped. Who knows? The Best: Oh man, when Godot asks him if he did it, he says yes right away, and then a few seconds later he backpedals, that was hilarious, especially with the Judge's comment afterward about thinking this may have been the quickest trial ever. The Bad: Ron's whininess can be annoying at times because he does so much of it, but somehow I still end up liking him all the same. That's really his only major flaw, but for some reason, it doesn't really bother me. What's up with that? The Worst: Who in the world thought it was a good idea to hire this guy as a security guard? CrayonWarrior 5. Ron Delite Redefines devoting husband. In order to fund Dessie's spending, he becomes masque*demasque. His hair and yells of PLEAAASE, when he's nervous are funny. his charrie is so deep. he has a 1-3 personality a long with Dessie and Andy (Adrian), but the things that stop them at the 4-6 is that he is only in one case. I love the use of the double jeopardy law that gets him off, as would happen in real life. He is refreshing - is there another character like him? , smart - use lesser crime as alibi-, loyal - look what he did for Dessie and is a master thief. what more can I say?! Please can someone format my bit for me because i don't know how me I think Ronnie is one of my favourite characters. Well, not exactly, but you see what I mea Category:Fictional characters